algebra love
by bubble drizzles
Summary: "Is he your rebound from Luke?" "I just met him!" "And yet he's already your little algebra love." / Thalico. / Oneshot / kindasortasequel to french love.


**A Percy Jackson & The Olympians fanfic.**

**algebra love.**

**by: bubble drizzles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: Hey! So, my birthday was Friday. WOOT! I'm FINALLY 14! Dang, I feel old! Hehe. So, this is kind of a sequel to french love. Kind of. I wanted to post this on Friday, but I had written it on my notebook, during class (but that was like, August 15th cause in the end of the story I wrote "Happy Birthday Love!" cause it was Joe Jonas' [my lover. Yeah I'm cheating on my husband Nick with his own brother. Mean, I know.] birthday), and I had left it at school so . . . Guess what?, Tomorrow and Wednesday I don't have class! WOOP! Lol, I should really make my ANs smaller. This isn't even that big, but I think I rant a lot. Eh, I like talking to you guys. Even though most of you probably ignore my ANs. :'( BOOOOO! If you read this AN say . . . uhh . . . say GIGI IS AWESOME at the end of your review. Yeah. That. I really wanna see how many people are here through my ranting. I hope all of you are. Grrrrr.**

**Imma stopnow. Without further due . . ._ algebra love. _*clapclapclapclap* *cheers* *woots* Okay, onto the story.**

**Or not.**

**This time for real,**

* * *

><p>Thalia Grace sighed as she sat down in her usual seat in algebra class. She was the first one there, after rushing out of french like a maniac. She needed time to think, you couldn't imagine how much her life was confusing.<p>

She had just gotten out of a relationship with Luke Castellan, captain of the soccer team, who seemed to be doing just fine running after her best friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Not that she minded, anyway. She had stopped liking Luke long before they broke up. Plus, Rachel didn't want anything to do with the bastard after they had both discovered he cheated on Thalia with Drew. As soon as they found out she was single, the players started hitting on her, much to her dismay. Although she was pretty popular, Thalia hated being center of attention. _Especially_ if who wanted your attention was someone like Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll's young brother.

Despite not liking the attention, she kind of enjoyed knowing she wasn't a total loss. Not that she minded being alone, she actually enjoyed it, but Luke had been her first boyfriend. _Ever_. And she was already 16. Before Luke, she was just a loser. But he was the captain of the school's soccer team, one of the most popular guys in school. He had payed attention to her. He made her into what she was. She started getting to know more people, she became popular, she started not caring what people thought of her and, suddenly, it was easy to start a conversation with everyone.

She liked using her "powers" for good. I mean, setting up Annabeth and Percy together? Total genius. Even though Annabeth never told her, it was easy to tell she liked Percy. And Thalia saw the way Percy looked at Annabeth whenever she passed by, or how he would get whenever her name was mentioned. Secretly, she wished someone would look at her like Percy with Annabeth. Luke never saw her that way. And only now was she realizing it.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned, seeing everyone had arrived and class was about to begin any second. She turned to the girl who tapped her and recognized her friend Katie Gardner. "Hey Katie."

"Hey! Can I check my homework with you? I didn't really get the last question, my result was 67x²y³ , but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong cause I was talking to Annabeth and she said she got . . . " she stopped suddenly and stared at the front of the class. "_Oh my_. If I didn't have Travis, I'd _so_ call dibs on him."

Thalia looked up and saw a young boy with pale olive skin, dark brown (almost black) eyes, and shaggy black hair at the doorway with Mr. Schuester **[1]. **"Hey everyone," Mr. Schue came in, "We have a new student today. This is Nico di Angelo, he just moved in and I expect you all to be nice to him."

"Who wouldn't?" Katie muttered.

"Take a seat wherever you want, Nico."

He sat down next to Thalia as Mr. Schue began his class. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi . . . " she said, and saw Katie smiling like a weirdo from the corner of her eyes. "Um, actually, I'm saving this seat for a friend," she lied.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?". She had a feeling he hadn't fallen for it. But it'd be just too much having to look at Katie drooling over him the whole class. Talk about _annoying_.

"Yeah."

"But where would I sit? On the floor?"

"Wouldn't be so bad." She felt Katie nudging her and mouthing 'Be nice.' with that stern look in her eyes.

Nico grinned, "You're so funny."

"Who said I'm kidding?"

"You don't like me much, do you?"

"Never said that either."

"Or maybe you're jealous cause you're friend will be drooling all over me and you want me for yourself." She saw Katie straighten up and look away. "Of course, who wouldn't want this?" He joked.

"Keep thinking that," she looked over his clothes - a black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, black sneakers, aviator's jacket, and a skull ring - and added, "Death Boy."

"Aw," he cooed, "You even have a _nickname_ for me. . . Pinecone Face."

"Pinecone Face?"

"Yeah," he snorted, "Look at what you're wearing. You look like a walking Christmas Tree."

She smirked, "You have a sense of humor. You might not be so bad after all."

"That's what they all say."

She saw Katie passing her a note,

_'What's that? A rebound to get over Luke?'_

Thalia wrote back quickly,

_'What? No.'_

Katie smiled and wrote down something else,

_'So it's a serious relationship then?'_

_'I _just_ met him, Kates."_

_'And yet he's already your little _algebra love_.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] I don't own Mr. Schue either!<strong>_

_**Haha, so I hope you liked it. I enjoy and accept CC (:**_

_**- bubble drizzles**_


End file.
